The Celestial Seal
by Lady Artimes Blaine
Summary: Outcast, freak, monster, hybrid, forbidden: These are words used to describe those with opposing powers and elements. They are also used for those whose powers are unknown and often feared. What will happen when a Forbidden Child meets a Forbidden human? How will the future be altered by their meeting and can they survive the ultimate test?
1. Chapter 1: Rewritten Destiny

Author's Rant

Lady A: Hey everyone and welcome to The Celestial Seal! I apologize to my readers who are waiting on Destiny of a Dream and Kira of the Gods' Fire, but I have gotten stuck on the transitions so it will be a little while longer for them. In the meantime, here is The Celestial Seal with an M rating, just in case. Also Killer Karebear, if you are reading this then please create a profile so I can pm to answer your questions about KGF!

Yusuke: You sure do talk a lot.

Lady A: *scowls at Yusuke* Shut up, Detective.

Yusuke: You have been spending way too much time with Hiei.

Hiei: *smirks* Jealous, Detective?

Yusuke: What's there to be jealous of three eyes?

Lady A: *twitches slightly*

Hiei: Unlike you, Lady A has a brain that she actually uses.

Yusuke: Please! How hard can it be to be an author?

Lady A: *twitches more*

Hiei: Quite difficult when dealing with characters like you and the oaf.

Yusuke: Yeah right, three eyes! She just has to put words to paper and that's it. A toddler can do it.

Lady A: *loses her temper and punches Yusuke so hard that he is rendered unconscious* Hiei.

Hiei: *nods and drags the idiot away*

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter One: Rewritten Destiny

Outcast, freak, monster, hybrid, forbidden; these are words commonly used to describe beings with opposing powers and elements, but to describe those powers that are not yet understood and are feared. Hiei, himself, is one such being, a fire/ice hybrid. For centuries he trained diligently to increase his powers and used his skills to acquire wealth and treasure.

His downfall came at the hands of a Spirit Detective, a human named Yusuke Urameshi. The detective became friends with the Forbidden Child and their subsequent adventures led to more friendships for the hybrid. His closest friend is Kurama, a spirit fox trapped in a human body, but Kurama was not the only friend that Hiei made. He also became friends with many humans; the oaf Kazuma Kuwabara and his sister Shizuru, the old psychic Genkai, and Yusuke's wife, Keiko. He had an odd friendship with a reaper named Botan as well. He had uneasy and often times tricky friendship with his sister, Yukina, who, thank the kamis, is still blissfully unaware that he is her brother.

Contrary to popular belief, Hiei did indeed have a heart. He cared greatly for his friends even though he would never admit it to anyone. He was secretly glad for the companionship of his friends, but even he needed a break from his overabundant and very energetic comrades. Today was one such occasion. The entire group had gathered at Genkai's temple to celebrate Yusuke's and Keiko's upcoming child. Many of those attending had consumed a ridiculous amount of alcohol from both Living and Demon World. Hiei decided to make a hasty exit before the detective or the buffoon asked him to do karaoke or some other embarrassing activity.

Hiei headed towards the city looking for a place to nap and ran across a large shrine. Hiei avoided shrines as a general rule. Although mikos were practically extinct, there was the slight chance that his youki could activate a miko's dormant power which could pose seriously problems. He was about to move on when he heard the familiar sound of a sword slicing through something. He jumped to a nearby tree and quickly located the sound's origin.

In the courtyard below was a human woman. She had crimson red hair braided down her back till it reached her bottom. Her blue eyes shined like sapphires. She wore dark blue jean shorts and a short sleeved white shirt. He noted that the black boots she wore were designed for freedom of movement and provided excellent grip to prevent sliding. The sheath of her sword hung from her right hip past the back of her left knee. The sword itself looked similar to his own. He settled down and watched her with curiosity and mild fascination as she practiced her swordplay.

After a few minutes of observation, he had to admit that she was a fair swordsman. She had a decent knowledge of the sword and knew how to use it effectively. Her movements were precise yet graceful. She leaned more towards speed and flexibility rather than strength due to her small stature of around five foot three inches and her petite yet curvaceous frame.

She was working up a nice sweat which made her shirt cling to her curves. He was finding it difficult to tear his eyes away from where the shirt clung to her breasts, revealing the white bra underneath. Hiei blamed it on the alcohol he consumed earlier as he continued to watch her. Over an hour later and she was still practicing. She had stamina that was for sure. He was a little surprised when stopped mid-swing and looked up at the sky. Night was falling and the first stars of the night were barely visible.

"It's going to rain soon." She said while sheathing her sword.

Hiei frowned. There were no clouds in the sky and nothing but the usual moisture in the air, so why did she say it was going to rain? He watched her as she headed towards the house. She stopped at the front door and looked straight at the tree he was sitting in. She smiled softly.

"Tea sounds good and perhaps cookies as well." She stated before walking inside and closing the door behind her.

Hiei blinked a few times. She was one strange woman. He settled back into the tree and closed his eyes. Sleep overcame him in minutes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hiei growled slightly as something wet hit his face. He opened his eyes as more droplets landed on him. He glanced through the branches to the sky above. The sky was filled with dark gray clouds, heavy with rain. His eyes widened as the heavens let loose its wrath. Rain fell in heavy sheets and within moments, Hiei was completely soaked. He jumped from the tree and raced towards the house. He jumped to one of the higher windows on the third floor, pushed it open, hopped inside, and shut the window before the rain came in.

Hiei hated the rain. It made his fire nature weaker while making his ice nature stronger. He pushed is fire nature to the surface and dried his hair and clothes, puffs of steam here and there where the water was evaporating. He looked around the room and quickly discovered the red head from earlier sleeping in a bed to his left. How did he not sense her presence? He mentally cursed his rotten luck and tried to move away only to bump into the desk behind him. He turned around and saw two cups and a plate of cookies. One cup of was empty while the other was untouched.

Why make two cups of tea, but only drink one? He glanced back at the woman with confusion. Was she expecting someone or was she expecting him? She had looked at the tree he was sitting in before. Hiei picked up the cup of tea and heated it up with a touch of his fire energy. He sipped it hesitantly and his eyes widened in surprise. The tea was orange pekoe and it was sweetened. It also had a hint of cinnamon. It was exactly like how he liked his tea. He looked at the woman once more, his confusion and curiosity growing. How did she know how he liked his tea?

He absently picked up a cookie and popped into his mouth. He let out a soft purr-like sound as he ate the cookie; chocolate chip and peanut butter mixed perfectly together. Hiei always had a thing for sweets and quite often couldn't turn them down. He quickly demolished the rest of the cookies and drank his tea. He exited her bedroom and wandered around the house. He thought it odd that there were not any closed doors excluding the ones that led outside. He also noted that each room was geared towards a certain theme or concept.

He was surprised when he found a large bedroom that seemed to revolve around his tastes; dark red walls, black carpet, redwood furniture with black dragons carved into the framework. It was like the room was specifically designed for him. There were even seats built into the windows for him to sit on to look outside. He backed out of the room quickly, his instincts on high alert. Something wasn't right about this and to be perfectly honest, he was feeling a bit skittish. He wasn't at his best with the alcohol and the rain.

He continued his exploration of the house until he found one room that had its door closed. He tried the handle and was surprised to find it unlocked. He opened it and discovered that it was some sort of library. He was immediately pulled towards a set of black bookcases with dragons carved into the frame. He pulled one of the books off of the shelf and began reading. He nearly dropped the book when he realized that it was about him. He quickly glanced through the other books. It was his life story from start to present. To say he was shocked was the understatement of the century. He replaced the books on the shelf, exited the library, closed the door and almost bolted down to her bedroom.

He looked down at her sleeping form, a wide variety of emotions flitting across his face. The only question in his mind was how? She knew everything about him from his birth to his present. He would never admit it to another soul that he was afraid of this woman and a little intimidated. He reached out slowly with his hand and touched her cheek. She leaned into his touch and smiled softly. It was clear that she was not afraid of him and a part of secretly wished that she accepted him. She knew him completely yet she was not afraid of his touch?

He gently stroked her cheek and a small blush appeared on her cheeks. Hiei was trying to get his emotions under control, but between the lingering effects of the alcohol and his ice nature temporarily amped up it was proving to be difficult. He left her room, looking for a place to sleep unnoticed by the red head and silently went to _his_ room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Artimes awoke feeling warm and content. She sat up and stretched. She climbed out of bed and examined her desk. She smiled when saw both cups and the plate completely empty. She went to bathroom and quickly showered and dressed. She was wearing a long sleeve crimson red shirt and matching skirt. Artimes glanced at her desk again and chuckled. Last night's downpour had driven Hiei to seek refuge in her house like she knew it would. She picked up the cups and placed them on the plate and took them downstairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hiei awoke to the soft clanking of dishes and shot out of his hiding place. He watched the woman walk downstairs. He followed shortly after making certain that he would not be seen. He watched as she washed the dishes, dried them, and put them away. She then walked towards the living room and settled down on the couch. She picked up a book from the side table and began to read. Hiei didn't understand what was going on. She seemed like a normal human, but her library and her actions said differently.

He walked into the room and sat down in a chair on the opposite side of the room. He wanted answers, but how do you ask a woman something when she already knows everything about you? She gave no inclination or acknowledgement of his presence. After a few minutes, she glanced at him for a split second, put her book down, and left the room. Hiei was confused. She acted like he wasn't even in the room. His confusion dissipated quickly when she returned carrying something in her arms.

She knelt down and placed several objects on the floor by his feet. Among the objects were sharpening stones, polish and rags. She returned to her seat and curled her legs up next to her. She picked up her book and started reading again. Hiei stared at the assorted items then at her. The entire situation didn't make sense. She acted like they had been friends for years and to be honest; he wasn't sure whether to be annoyed by her behavior or relieved.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Artimes smiled into her book as she heard the swish sound of his sword being unsheathed, quickly followed by the grating sound of the sharpening stone on metal. She had no doubt that he was confused about the situation, but there simply wasn't enough time to explain everything before _it_ arrives. She was very glad that she got to meet Hiei in person before _it_ happened. Her eyes softened as she glanced over at the occupied hybrid. She only had a few hours left with him and it made her sad. She quickly brushed it aside and simply enjoyed his company.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hiei finished sharpening and polishing his sword. He admired his handiwork and silently thanked his female companion for giving him the tools he needed. He was about to sheath the sword when the woman rose with a sigh. She put down her book and made her way towards the front door. This time he followed her. She opened the door and hesitated. The rain had nearly stopped. It was misting slightly but the clouds were still ominous. She walked outside, not bothering to put shoes on.

She walked towards the right of the house and into the courtyard, her bare feet splashing slightly in the puddles. She stopped when she reached the center of the courtyard and looked towards the forest. Hiei stood near the front door in a state of confusion. What was she doing? She looked like she was waiting for something, but what? Hiei's head snapped towards the forest as a demon burst through the trees. It caught sight of the woman and it shot its bladed tail towards her. Time seemed to slow down to a snail's crawl. The woman turned her head and looked at him. Her eyes were filled with warmth and acceptance.

"Goodbye…Hiei." She said quietly before turning back to the demon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

And a cliffy…Sorry, I'm not that cruel.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hiei raced forward and deflected the bladed appendage as the woman fell to her knees. Time was once again moving normally and he quickly sliced the demon to pieces and set its body ablaze with the darkness flame. He sheathed his sword and turned towards to the woman. He walked towards the woman and knelt down. The expression on her face was both shocked and confused. He frowned inwardly. Why was she acting that way? She knew all about demons so why so surprised?

"How…" She started still shocked.

He smirked.

"It was nothing more than a low class bottom feeder." He stated.

She shook her head vigorously.

"No. How…how did you change the future?" She asked dumbfounded.

Future? What did she mean? He saved her from a demon. How was that changing the future? Then it clicked. She had seen it. She had seen it _before_ it happened. She had the gift a sight. It would explain everything; her behavior, the rain, the tea, the library, and her current state of shock and confusion. He had changed the future by saving her life.

"You have the gift of sight." He stated rather than asked.

She nodded.

"I have tried to change the future, but it always comes true. I saw my death and I knew I couldn't change it. I accepted the fact that the demon was going to kill me today, but you…you changed it and I don't know what happens now." She explained.

Hiei scowled at her, anger in his eyes. She had accepted death and was going to allow that demon to kill her. He was beyond angry and it showed in his voice.

"You were going to your death like a good little human. Did it ever occur to you to fight for your life instead of standing there like an idiot?!" He growled.

Her confusion subsided as anger took its place.

"What do you know?! You have your sister and your friends, but I have nothing! No parents, no siblings, no friends, no one to care about me, and no one would miss me! I have been pushed aside and shunned my entire life! Treated like an outcast, a freak, a monster! Everyone looked at me like I was a Forbidden Child! So tell me, Hiei, what the hell do I have to live for?!" She screamed tears streaming down her face.

Hiei was stunned. She didn't have anyone. She had been rebuked and rejected by her own kind just like he had been. Seeing her tears made him feel so painfully raw inside. He felt a pull towards her so strong that it overwhelmed his senses. His baser instincts were screaming to protect her and he couldn't fathom why. He couldn't understand what was happening to him, but by that point, he couldn't bring himself to care. All he could see, hear, and feel was her. He pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. She smelled like the rain that threatened to pour on their heads. He hated the rain, but her scent was somehow soothing. It eased ache within himself.

"Me." He said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Artimes looked up at him in disbelief.

"What?" She asked confusion rising once more.

"Live…for me." He said his eyes burning with an emotion she couldn't identify.

Was he saying that he was to be the reason for her existing? He was volunteering to be the reason for her to live, to fight. She knew Hiei backwards and forwards, but his words and actions didn't match up with his life. He was doing the opposite of what he would normally do in this kind of situation. Normally, he would have just killed her and be done with it, but that wasn't what he was doing. He was trying to save her from herself, from giving up on life. It was like someone had shaken up her life like it was some kind of snow globe.

All she knew was that Hiei had changed the future. She didn't know how but she was going to find out. One thing was clear as Hiei lifted her into his arms and carried her inside the house, life was never going to be the same again and for some reason it made her happy. He set her gently on the couch and took off towards the kitchen. He returned shortly with a cup of tea and handed it to her. He sat down in the chair he had used earlier and waited. She knew what he wanted. He wanted an answer for what he said earlier. She simply nodded and he relaxed a little. She sipped the tea and was delighted that it tasted the same as what she had made last night.

"Woman?" He started.

She glanced up at him.

"Artimes." She stated.

"Hn." He replied.

She chuckled as she felt him push against her mental barriers.

"My name is Artimes and if you wanted to see into my mind, all you had to do was ask." She stated taking a sip of her tea.

"Hn." He replied looking away.

She sighed and set down her tea. She began lowering her mental barriers to allow him entrance into her mind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hiei pushed into her mind slowly, gently establishing the mental link as he went. He was impressed by the strength and number of her mental barriers. They were honed to near perfect precision and would have taken something stronger than the Jagan to break through them all. He pushed deeper into her mind and was greeted by her mental self.

"Hello Hiei, care for the grand tour?" She asked amused.

"Hn." He answered.

She took his hand and led him deeper into her mind. They came to a stop in front of a purple barrier. She pushed it and its contents aside before continuing.

"I apologize, but that was the information concerning you and your friends and everyone connected to them. I will not reveal the secrets of the others' lives. It's bad enough that I know." She stated.

"Agreed." He replied.

They came to a stop in front of a dark green barrier.

"Beyond this barrier are the memories of the past year. You'll be confused at first, but that will clear up as we delve further into my past." She informed.

He nodded and she raised her hand to the barrier. She tapped it and the barrier vanished. Hiei's mind was flooded with images. She had been alone for the past year, but there were hints that there was another that had been with her. The images ceased and she pulled forward until they reached a dark blue barrier.

"This barrier contains the memories spanning the four years I spent with an elderly miko named Lady Yuna. She took me in and trained me. She was the previous owner of the shrine and left it to me when she died." She explained before releasing the barrier.

Once again, his mind was filled with images of Artimes and the miko. Lady Yuna spent the better part of four years training Artimes how to control her visions, to summon them at will, and how to create sealing barriers with sutras. Finally the images ceased and Hiei took a moment to gather his thoughts. There was something off about that miko, but he didn't have time to think about because Artimes was urging him forward once again. They stopped in front of another barrier, but this one was the color of blood. He looked over at her and saw a deep sadness and pain in her eyes.

"Beyond this barrier are the memories of before my time with Lady Yuna. I ask that you keep your emotions especially your anger in check for these memories will be the most painful and very, very far from pleasant." She warned raising her hand towards the barrier.

She hesitated and he sensed her fear. She didn't want to release this barrier but he could feel that she wanted to be completely open with him. He gave her hand a gentle and reassuring squeeze. She glanced over at him and he nodded. She took a deep breath and released the barrier. Hiei's eyes grew wide with shock as memory after memory poured into his mind. Images, voices, shouting, and even pain assaulted his mind.

"Monster!"

"Freak."

"She's such a weirdo."

"Get away from her!"

"Your body is mine, you little bitch."

"I'll cut you up, you little freak."

"Be gone demon!"

"You make me sick."

"Get her!"

"Aaaaaaahhhh!"

After what seemed like eternity, the memories stopped. Hiei crumpled to the floor, his hands planted in front of him. His breathing was heavy and ragged. She had beaten, raped, stabbed, shot, shunned, treated lower than filth, tossed aside like a rag doll, viewed as a monster and a freak, left to die bloodied and broken and yet she somehow survived. He had been wrong before. By the kamis, he was wrong. She had fought like hell to stay alive. She used the knowledge she had acquired with her gift of sight in order to survive. He felt her arms wrap around him and gently embraced him.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Don't apologize, woman. You gave me ample warning. You are not to blame." He replied looking into her eyes.

"It was selfish. I wanted you to know everything about me like I do about you." She countered her eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Idiot woman. That wasn't being selfish. That was being practical. It was an equal exchange of information." He stated rising to his feet.

"Perhaps you're right. Come." She replied taking his hand once more.

"There's more?" He asked slightly baffled.

Artimes chuckled softly.

"There is one more thing you need to see." She answered smiling.

She pulled him along until they stopped in front of a liquid silver barrier. She touched it and it rippled like water. She sighed heavily.

"Damn. I was hoping that with you here I would finally figure out what was inside this barrier." She stated slightly miffed.

"You don't know?" He asked surprised.

She shook her head.

"Nope. Not a clue. This barrier has been here for my entire life. I was hoping that the Jagan could break through it." She answered shrugging.

Using his other hand, since his right was currently occupied holding her hand, he touched the silver barrier. It rippled like before, but this time a seal appeared. It glowed blue against the silver. It had many layers and was incredibly intricate and complex. The layers began to spin slowly. The first layer clicked as it opened and Hiei was blasted out of her mind by a bright silver light.

He jolted as his mind returned to his body. He opened his eyes and he saw Artimes face down on the floor. She was convulsing slightly and her skin was pale white. He quickly cam and knelt by her side. He turned her onto her back and was slightly taken aback by how cold her skin was. Her convulsions slowed and became shivering. He brought her to his chest and released his fire nature to warm the air around her. She coughed and sputtered as her eyes slowly opened. Crimson met sapphire as she gained control of her breathing. She curled into him trying to get warm.

"I don' think we should do that again." She stated in her mind since she couldn't talk at the moment.

"Agreed." He answered closing the link.

Hiei held her close and reflected on what had transpired in her mind. He had never seen a seal that complicated before, let alone in someone's mind. He lifted her into his arms and carried her upstairs. He had thought she was strange before, but now she was a full blown puzzle.

He placed her in bed, covered her with the blankets, and turned to leave when she grabbed his hand. He didn't have to read her mind to know what she wanted. He could sense her fear and he sighed inwardly. He kicked off his boots and removed his cloak. He slid under the covers and pulled her on top of his chest. She wrapped her arms around and he tensed slightly when she shifted her weight to become more comfortable.

Finally, she settled down and went to sleep. Hiei realized that he should feel uncomfortable being in such close contact with someone, but oddly enough he was at ease, almost peaceful. He was quite sure what to make of the situation, but he knew two things for certain. The first was that he needed to protect her. He wasn't sure why, but he needed to nonetheless. The second was that he needed to learn about the seal in her mind, how to remove it, and make certain that it didn't hurt her again. The rain began to fall once more and Hiei slowly drifted to sleep, his mind filled with unanswered questions.

Author's Rant

Lady A: Voila! Chapter One: Rewritten Destiny of The Celestial Seal is complete! Also contrary to popular belief, it is sometimes difficult to write a story when one is being attacked by the writer's block demon.

Kurama: *chuckles* Yet you always find a way to subdue the demon and continue your stories, Lady A.

Lady A: *blushes* Well it's just a matter of finding the right kind of inspiration, fox.

Kurama: *frowns slightly* Perhaps you do spend too much time with Hiei?

Hiei: *smirks* Unlike you, the authoress likes me.

Lady A: I like Kurama just fine, but it's more fun to hang out with you, Hiei. I grow tired of his fan club rather quickly.

Kurama: Lady A, I beg your forgiveness, but I cannot control my fan club so please do not hold it against me.

Lady A: *wraps her arms around Hiei and purrs* Hn? Sorry fox, I'm a little busy.

Hiei: *smirks*

Kurama: *sighs heavily* You have won this round, Hiei.

Hiei: *smirk widens* I will win them all, fox.

Kurama: We shall see.

Lady A: Please review. More reviews, more chapters. Flames will be laughed at.

Hiei: *unsheathes his sword* Review or die by my blade.


	2. Chapter 2: Home

Author's Rant

Lady A: Hey everyone! Sorry for being so late with updating. Between tropical storms knocking out the power and a weeklong stay from my dad, my muse had taken an impromptu vacation, but she's back now so let's get this party started!

Joey: Don't listen to her! She was too busy making out with Kaiba to update.

Lady A: What the hell, Wheeler?! You're not even supposed to be here! This is a Yu Yu Hakusho fan fiction not a Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction! Go bother Tristan!

Tristan: Oh no, don't saddle me with Joey!

Joey: What the hell is that supposed to mean, ya jerk?! We're supposed to be friends and you just toss me aside like yesterday's garbage?!

Seto: More like last year's garbage.

Joey: You want to make somethin' of it, Kaiba?! I'll gladly beat ya to a bloody pulp in a duel!

Seto: *smirks* Keep dreaming, Wheeler, because that is what it will always be… a dream.

Joey: Why I oughta…!

Tristan: *grabs a hold of Joey and drags him away* Come on, man. I think it's time that we let Lady A get to her story.

Seto: Lady A, I suggest you do the next chapter quickly, so that we can have our duel.

Lady A: *sighs heavily* Patience, Seto and don't worry. I'll get around to doing a Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction soon.

Seto nods his approval then leaves and Lady A mumbles something about how a YYH fic has been invaded by the Yugi universe.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any other shows I make references to, so quit harping on me you crazy lawyers.

Chapter Two: Home

It had been three days since her near death experience and Artimes felt like she was on cloud nine. She was currently in the kitchen washing dishes from dinner while Hiei was busy exploring the rest of her house. The house itself was quite large with three stories, sporting a dojo, several studies and bedrooms, the library of lives (which Hiei promised not to read any of the others' life stories), and a basement which Artimes converted into a giant library to house and organize the many books, scrolls, and such she had acquired over the last few years.

Artimes thought briefly on the mental link that Hiei had created in her mind. It wasn't like the normal link he shared with Kurama. The link between herself and Hiei went deeper. When the link was not active, Artimes could feel Hiei's emotions to some degree. Although she is not entirely certain if he meant to do that or not, so she neglected to mention it. She quite enjoyed knowing how he was truly feeling. It gave her a sense of trust between them, not to mention a certain advantage when dealing with Hiei.

Artimes resisted the urge to chuckle as she felt Hiei's surprise as well a feeling that could only be described as 'a kid in a candy store' effect. She had no doubt that Hiei had finally stumbled across the armory, a room which contained many weapons; the ones already with the shrine and those that Artimes had collected herself. She tried desperately to prevent herself from laughing which ended up as quiet giggles.

She glanced out the window above the sink and sighed heavily. It was still pouring cats and dogs and had been since shortly after Hiei had put her to bed after their little mental adventure. It was the main reason why Hiei was exploring the house. He loathed the rain, because of how it amplified his ice nature and diminished his fire nature. The effect of the rain causes Hiei to be more susceptible to his emotions and quite often to show them which is why he avoided his friends during such times. He'd rather cut out his own tongue then to admit how much he cared for his friends. Artimes thought back to a conversation that she and Hiei had about the rain.

*Flashback*

Artimes reclined on the couch, her head propped up by her hand. Her eyes were closed and her face was scrunched up in concentration. She had been trying to call up a vision of the future for over an hour, but all she was getting was static or it was downright blank. She opened the mental link to Hiei, who oddly enough was reading the book she had finished earlier.

'Hiei?' She called out through the link.

'Hn.' He answered glancing up at her.

'I don't get it. I could see the future just fine before the attack, but now I'm not getting anything. I can still see the past and the present, but the future is either murky or just not there at all. I have never seen it so in flux before. The chaos of the time stream is giving me a migraine.' She informed.

'Stop trying and save yourself the headache, woman.' He commented.

Artimes scowled at him and he simply smirked.

'That's not the point, Hiei. The point is that the future isn't there…at all. Nothing but static or blankness. This has never happened before…ever.' She retorted annoyed.

'When will the rain stop?' He asked with slight amusement.

She glared at him and closed her eyes once more. She focused on the weather only and was slightly surprised when she was given the answer. The rain would stop in eight days give or take an hour or two. She growled in annoyance.

'Eight days. Bloody freaking fantastic! I can see the weather, but not an attack or anything else long term. Damn it! I'm completely blind. If I can't see the demons coming, how the hell am I going to know how to stay alive?! I'm not an expert at fighting demons. I'm human and wouldn't last long if it came down to a fight.' She informed ranting towards the end, her panic and fear rising.

'Calm down, woman. No demon will harm you while I'm here.' He replied with slight irritation.

Artimes's fear subsided almost instantly. She had forgotten that Hiei was with her now. She didn't need to be afraid for her life anymore.

'Whoops. I forgot about you. Sure glad that you're home.' She commented looking over at her stoic companion to gauge his reaction to her words.

Sapphire met crimson and she had to fight the urge to smile. Hiei looked utterly confused and a bit bewildered.

"Home?" He echoed aloud.

'That's right. This is your home. You already have your own bedroom and this is the perfect place to come to when you need a break from your friends and we both know how often that is.' She stated mentally, sitting up to look at him better.

Hiei stared at her, his eyes holding an emotion she couldn't identify. His silence made her uneasy and she quickly offered him an out.

'Unless you don't want to be around me anymore?' She questioned solemnly, her eyes dropping to the floor at the possible rejection.

"I never had a home." He stated quietly.

Artimes looked up at him and smiled. Hiei quickly diverted his eyes elsewhere, but Artimes could see the faint hint of redness in his cheeks. He was embarrassed and feeling awkward because of her sincerity.

'Silly Hiei. This is your home and it always will be.' She stated giving him a warm smile.

'Hn.' He replied closing the link and returning his attention to the book in his hands.

*End Flashback*

Hiei had been exploring his 'home' ever since. With a fine tooth comb she might add. At this rate, he was going to know the house better than she did. She continued to do the dishes until she felt the mind link flare to life, meaning that Hiei wished to speak to her. She found it amusing that they used the link more often than actually speaking aloud. He seemed to say more through the link than he ever did aloud.

'Woman.' Hiei called.

Artimes shook her head at his rather demanding tone. Would he ever learn to use her name…probably not.

'Artimes.' She corrected automatically.

'Why do you have so many weapons?' He asked.

She could feel his intense curiosity through the link and she smiled. Artimes chuckled and started rinsing the dishes.

'It's a hobby of mine. I collect books and scrolls as well. After all, knowledge is power.' She answered.

She flat out refused to tell him that the reason she was so fascinated with weapons, particularly swords and other bladed objects, was because of him. Out of all the lives she had seen through her visions, he was her favorite; the person she most wanted to meet and more importantly, befriend. She didn't want him to be alone anymore. She knew better than most how lonely Hiei was and she wanted to be there for him and now she could, because Hiei had changed the future by saving her life. She was going to make damn sure that she stuck around a long time. If nothing else then to annoy the hell out of him.

'Very true. You collect weapons to guard the trove of knowledge you have obtained. Although the location of this room could be improved upon by having it closer to both libraries.' He concluded.

Only Hiei could give a compliment while making it sound like an insult. Artimes giggled as she began drying the dishes. She really did love having Hiei around. She hadn't laughed this much in her entire life.

'That's a good way to look at it and I will take your suggestion under advisement.' She replied.

In the language of Artimes that meant 'You jumped to the wrong conclusion and I am completely going to ignore that so called suggestion by conveniently forgetting about it.' Artimes snorted silently and tried not to giggle. Hiei was going to get a crash course on just how much Artimes could sound like Kurama. She finished up her work and journeyed upstairs to the weapons' room. She leaned against the door jam and watched with an amused curiosity as Hiei inspected each weapon meticulously. He made comments every now and again; balance, sharpness, handling ease, and craftsmanship. She listened closely and with great attention, storing all information he was willing to share.

Artimes could tell from the way he moved and spoke that he was trying very hard to be open with her, but old habits die hard. Hiei was not one to trust others. Even armed with the knowledge he knew she possessed, it was quite difficult to overcome the hesitation she knew he was feeling. He was not one to reveal things or as humans would call it, 'bearing one's soul.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hiei looked up at Artimes and butterflies churned in his stomach. She was looking straight at him, watching his every movement. Normally such scrutiny would not have bothered him, but coming from Artimes, it made him feel flustered and off balance. It was not in his nature to trust others, but he felt like he owed her at least this much. After all, he had nearly killed her when he came into contact with the seal.

As he tested each weapon, he allowed himself to glance at her periodically. He drank in the details of her appearance and tried very hard to keep his mind away from perverted thoughts. He wasn't the damn fox. She was wearing a long sleeved, v-neck white shirt which just a hint of cleavage. Didn't help that she had her arms crossed underneath her breasts which just added to the effect. He mentally groaned and forced his eyes away from her breasts and down to her legs. She was wearing blue jean shorts which showed off every inch of her tanned legs. Just thinking about how it would feel to have her legs wrapped around him made his mouth run dry. He mentally shook himself free of those thoughts. He had spent far too much time with that perverted kitsune.

He, instead, focused on her hair. It flowed freely down her back like a crimson waterfall. It was a very exotic color, especially in Japan. His eyes finally landed on her face, to her eyes in particular. Her deep sapphire blue eyes shined with curiosity and warmth. It was her eyes that called to him the most. Their coloring was just as exotic as her hair. It was a stark contrast of opposites, fire and water.

His grip tightened on the sword he was holding as he recalled her past. She had suffered so much, more so than any human he had ever encountered. It started when she had been abandoned by her parents and as the years progressed it became steadily worse. She had been beaten, raped, and left in alleyway to die. She had been attacked by numerous demons, but thanks to her gift of sight she had been able to escape with her life. She had learned how to fight, not just with a sword but with her fists as well. So much darkness she had seen, so many hardships she had endured, and yet here she stood, eyes warm, bright, and accepting; a smile playing on her lips. Hiei had a great deal of respect for Artimes, but he be damned if he ever admitted it aloud. He actually liked her…again not even torture would reveal that.

He paused in his testing as her eyes dulled. He watched as the color drained from her face and she began to shiver. Her face scrunched up in pain and she fell backwards. Hiei dropped the sword and in a blur of speed, he caught her before she hit the floor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Artimes felt like she was freezing like someone had just dunked her in ice water, but then the icy feeling began to subside as she felt something very warm envelop her. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her as the heat intensified, chasing away the cold. She opened her eyes slowly, her vision slightly blurred. She blinked a few times until she saw a pair of crimson eyes shining with concealed worry.

"Hiei?" She said groggily, her body feeling rather numb.

"What happened, woman?" He bit out harshly.

Artimes tried to clear the fog in her brain as she attempted to answer him.

"Um…I'm…I'm not sure. I think it was a vision, but it was so distorted that I couldn't catch it. I never had a vision that painful before. It felt...It felt like I was being stabbed in a million places…only to be drug through shattered glass." She answered shakily, her breathing ragged and shallow.

She tried to move only to have a massive amount of pain, accompanied by a wave of extreme dizziness, course through her body. Her face scrunched up in pain and she couldn't stop the small scream that erupted from her lips. Through the pain, she heard Hiei growl deeply.

"Stop moving, woman." He ordered, his tone demanding.

She complied and gradually the pain subsided to more tolerable levels. She opened her eyes again as she tried to slow down her breathing. At this rate, she was going to hyperventilate. She examined Hiei closely. He had a stern look on his face, but his eyes told a different story. She saw fear lurking deeply within those crimson orbs. Hiei was afraid, but why was he afraid? Hiei feared nothing except the loss of his sister, Yukina, so why? Why did fear shine so brightly in his eyes?

As she tried to understand what she was seeing, Artimes was hit by another wave of pain. This time, the pain was much stronger and was accompanied by sporadic flashes of a vision. A woman with long brown hair and brown eyes flashed in her mind's eye. It was Keiko, Yusuke's wife. The vision was quickly replaced by another one. This time it showed a tall, reptilian like demon. It had green scaled skin, large yellow eyes, and humanoid looking as well. Its sharp claws gleamed purple as poison dripped from the tips. The vision faded as a flurry of images passed through her mind, telling her roughly when and where the event would take place.

Artimes screamed in agony as wave after wave of pain wreaked havoc on her mind and body. She knew her vision was trying to tell her something. Something very important and directly linked to her which is why it was able to bust through whatever it was that was interfering with her visions. Artimes's screams intensified as the pain continued to grow. She couldn't see, feel, or hear anything beyond the pain. The all-consuming pain that threatened to destroy her sanity.

That's when she felt it. Something hot and cold surrounding her, but it didn't hurt. It was oddly soothing.

"Artimes!" Hiei's voice echoed through her mind, disrupting the pain.

Her visions began to fade into obscurity once more, the pain going with them. Artimes opened her eyes slowly. Her mind felt so heavy as she tried to focus on Hiei. After a few moments, she was able to see his face clearly, the fear in his eyes so much stronger than before. Was he afraid for her? Did he care enough to not want her to be in pain? It seemed so foolish in her thoughts, but then again, Hiei did have a knack for being unpredictable. She could feel his youki enveloping her like a blanket of warmth and coolness. For once in her life, she felt completely safe. She could feel the darkness creeping in as her body was beginning to succumb to exhaustion. She needed to tell him what she saw and quickly.

"I saw…the future. K-Keiko…attacked…by a demon…two weeks…from now…the park…by her home." Artimes spoke, her voice trembling from the strain.

Her sight clouded over with darkness and her eyes slipped closed. She drifted to sleep, her body relaxing while basking in Hiei's youki.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hiei cradle the unconscious Artimes in his arms. Never before had he experienced true fear, but when she had screamed in agony, it felt as if someone had ripped out his insides and left him as hollow as the void. For a few minutes, he fought to gain control over his emotions. The fear he felt refused to leave him completely. He did not know what kind of connection he had with this woman, but he knew he had one and couldn't begin to understand what it meant or how it would affect his life. He removed the cloth covering his Jagan. It flared to life and he entered her mind.

*Mindscape*

Hiei walked through the darkness of Artimes's mind. No longer did her barriers resist him, but freely granted him access to her mind. He did not meet her mental self this time which meant that she was exhausted not only in body but in her mind as well. Hiei spent little time on the other barriers in her mind, knowing exactly where each of them would lead him.

Finally he reached the liquid silver barrier that contained the mysterious seal. He needed answers, but could he honestly risk her life to get them? The answer to that question was no. From the moment he met her, she was under his protection even though he, himself, didn't know it at the time. Deep inside himself, Hiei truly _wanted_ to protect her. Not because he needed to, but because he _desired_ to.

He stared at the barrier thinking over her last statement. Keiko was going to be attacked in roughly two weeks at the park near the former detective's home. Personally, he could care less what happened to the foolish female, but she was carrying Yusuke's unborn child. Hiei held a deep respect for the former detective, and he knew that the loss of his mate and child would no doubt bring about the destruction of all three realms which would undoubtedly put Artimes in danger and he could not allow that.

Hiei sighed inwardly. He would have to rescue Keiko himself if he wished to avoid revealing any information about Artimes and her gift of sight. Hiei inhaled sharply as a stray thought ran through his mind. If the other were to learn of Artimes and her powers, it would no doubt reach the ears of the Reikai. Hiei clenched his fists tightly and a growl resonated deep within his chest. No doubt the toddler prince would be interested in Artimes and the gift of sight she possessed. Kamis know what sort of experiments they would put her through and what lengths they would use to claim her. He growled viciously at the mere thought of her being tortured in such a manner. No, he will not allow those Reikai bastards to touch what is _his. _He will allow no one to hurt _his_ Artimes.

Before Hiei could backpedal his thoughts, the barrier rippled and the seal appeared once more. The intricate layers expanded and began to spin and turn. It continued to spin until an audible click was heard and Hiei was blasted out of her mind once more as the next layer unlocked.

*End Mindscape*

Hiei came back to himself just in time to see a faint silver glow around Artimes's body before it vanished without a trace. Hiei was undoubtedly confused. He had not touched the barrier this time. He had been simply standing in front of it, thinking. Was it possible that the barrier responded to his possessive thoughts?

Hiei frowned, but pushed his thoughts aside when he noticed that Artimes wasn't convulsing this time. In fact, she wasn't as pale as she was before and was sleeping quite comfortably in his lap. He smiled slightly. A few days ago, he despised having such close contact with people, but with Artimes it just seemed right having her so near. He didn't mind it as much as he should have, but if it kept the woman happy, he didn't care how much it wounded his pride.

Damn, what the hell was this woman doing to him? Hearing the rain, he concluded that it was simply his ice nature causing the changes in his behavior. Hiei flat out refused to believe that he would have such strong emotions for a woman he just met a few days prior. He was in denial and he knew it, but refused to even consider the foolish notion. He lifted her off the floor and carried her to bed. Once she was settled on her right side, he quickly joined her. He pulled her to him until the back of her body fit snuggly against him. He placed his head in between her neck and shoulder, his lips just above the pulse point. He fell asleep enjoying her stormy scent as the rain continued to fall.

Author's Rant

Lady A: Chapter Two of The Celestial Seal: Home is complete! Don't suppose anyone has any ideas about what the seal is or how the next layer will be unlocked, ne? Chapter Three will prove to be entertaining because it will be time to rock the boat a bit in that chapter.

Artimes: Has anyone else noticed that Hiei and myself end up in bed at the end of every chapter?

Hiei: *has an amused expression on his face*

Lady A: Hiei, get your mind out of the gutter or no sweet snow for you.

Hiei: *glares at Lady A*

Artimes: *sneaks a bowl of ice cream to Hiei while Lady A isn't watching*

Hiei: *smirks and nods his thanks to Artimes before demolishing said ice cream*

Lady A: *sighs heavily* If you two don't quit, I swear I will have Hiei pin Artimes to a wall or something in the next chapter.

Hiei and Artimes: *raises an eyebrow*

Lady A: Gack! Oh forget it! There is just no way I can work with you people if you don't even bother to listen to me.

Hiei: We never listened to you to begin with, you baka onna.

Artimes: *giggles profusely* Now now, Hiei. There is no need to get snippy with the authoress just because your ice nature is amped up.

Hiei: *blushes slightly* Will you shut up?

Artimes: No.

Lady A: Alright enough is enough, you jokers. Anyways please read and review. The more reviews, the more chapters.

Hiei: Review or be devoured by my dragon.

Lady A and Artimes: *glares at their favorite hybrid*


End file.
